


Born to Fight

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [39]
Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘I ain’t been knocked down yet’





	Born to Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> Some quick cuts and flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> music: Born to Fight by Tracy Chapman
> 
> password: AurumCalendulaVids


End file.
